


[dickjay] 脫軌 4-6 (借梗文)

by elimsuen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimsuen/pseuds/elimsuen
Summary: 借梗:Jason在一次任務被外星光線射中, 結果回到地球後發現身體出現了一些變化。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一次開車，技術不好是必然的。（別找藉口  
> 若然各位看完後覺得不萌的話責任在我，因為原梗超萌的！
> 
>  
> 
> 再次警告:  
> 1\. 作者小學生文筆  
> 2\. 人物極OCC  
> 3\. 涉雙性描寫  
> 4\. Jason剛過15歲生日, so...這算是underage(??  
> 5\. N17  
> 6\. Dick是一個變態

人生第一次開車，技術不好是必然的。（別找藉口  
若然各位看完後覺得不萌的話責任在我，因為原梗超萌的！

 

再次警告:  
1\. 作者小學生文筆  
2\. 人物極OCC   
3\. 涉雙性描寫  
4\. Jason剛過15歲生日, so...這算是underage(??  
5\. N17  
6\. Dick是一個變態

 

04

少年垂頭站在成年男子面前，手指捏緊睡衣的下罷，髮間若隱若現的耳朵已變成可愛的粉色。

「……小翅膀？」Dick驚訝地發現自己聲音已變得沙啞。「我不明白你的意思。」

眼前的少年才剛過十五歲生日，睡衣的下罷堪堪蓋住大腿根，半掩住剛步入發育期而長出的稀薄陰毛。往下是有著過長包皮、仍顯稚嫩的陰莖，軟軟地垂在修長有力的大腿間。

Dick知道自己是雙性戀。在讚美成年女性豐腴柔軟的曲線同時，他亦同樣欣賞成年男性陽剛健美的線條。他一直覺得美是不分性別，所以從不覺得這樣有任何問題，只是他從來沒想過身體才剛長開少年原來也可以這麼充滿吸引力。

Jason自暴自棄地拉著Dick的左手摸向自已的會陰處。

被Jason的動作驚倒的同時，Dick細心地發現到指尖上傳來的異樣感。

正常來說應該平滑的地方多了一個柔軟的突起，中間還有道裂縫。

摸上去好小，手指能伸進去嗎？Dick腦中閃過這個疑問，指頭不自覺用上調情時的技巧撫摸著，然後一股濕滑的液體打濕了指尖。

「Dickiebird！你他媽的摸夠了沒！」被Dick熟練的技巧摸得開始發熱的Jason忍不住怒罵摸得入神的Dick。

回過神的Dick尷尬地收回手，作模作樣地咳嗽了兩聲：「你是什麼時候發現變成這樣？有什麼頭緒嗎？」

「我上次跟老傢伙一起去出外星任務時被一道外星光線射中，當時肚子隱隱漲痛了半天，但老傢伙幫我做過檢查什麼都沒發現就不了了之。結果回到地球的第一天，我就在洗澡時發現多了這見鬼的東西！」

Dick想起蝙蝠俠跟羅賓剛好是在一個多星期前完成任務回到地球。這完美解釋了這段時間的Jason為何情緒失控像個炸彈。

「而且這東西還會……」

「還會什麼？」

「癢！」Jason惡狠狠地說，配合漲紅的臉和充滿水氣的眼睛只讓人覺得可愛。

Dick的臉也跟著紅了，隔了好一會才憋出一句話。

「我覺得你要跟Bruce說，他可以問超人借氯星科技幫你做檢查，找出原因才能找到解決方法。」

「我不要讓老傢伙知道！那時候老傢伙就覺得是因為我不聽指令行動才會被那白痴外星人射中，事後足足訓了我六個小時！我已經受夠他的說教了！我能夠自己解決這件事！」Jason激動地大吼。

「但……」Dick一時間也不知該怎說服固執的少年，看到少年裸露的大腿時突然鬼迷心竅地說：「要不然你躺在床上我幫你看看？」

說完後Dick立刻就後悔了，這句話不應該跟自己的兄弟說，而且Jason目無表情看著他，他覺得背都濕了。

Dick打算開個玩笑打破這個令人尷尬的局面，但Jason接下來的動作阻止了他想說出口的話。

Dick一直自豪於自己自己雙臀的曲線，自認超級英雄中的第一美臀，但這一刻他真心覺得這稱號要換人了。他目不轉睛地看著自己名義上的弟弟默默越過他爬上床，少年雙腿的肌肉隨著爬行的動作彎出漂亮的曲線，往上的是睡衣下罷無法擋住的圓潤翹挺的雙臀和中間若隱若現的性器。

Jason當然不知道Dick在想什麼，否則可能已經惱羞成怒地把對方的dick消滅。年幼的知更鳥認真地擺好姿勢後，不耐煩地看著愣住的Dick。  
「愣住做什麼？快來看阿！」

看到少年裸著下身，背後塞了個枕頭靠著床頭板，雙腿微張著的一瞬間，Dick聽到自己腦中那條名為理智的線斷開的聲音。

05

「看到什麼？」

「表面上看起來沒什麼特別。」Dick皺著眉。「你介意我用手摸摸嗎？」

「剛才不是摸過了嗎？」

「剛才只是用手又沒看著摸。而且你說會癢，說不定是被什麼外星蟲寄生了，現在那蟲在你身體裏孵化了爬來爬去，所以才會覺得癢。」Dick已經完全不知道自己在說什麼，但仍擺出一副認真的樣子。「你也想知道自己到底發生什麼事吧？」

不知是被Dick認真的模樣還是被他所描述的噁心景象唬住了，Jason強作鎮定，微抖著聲線道：「那……那你輕力點摸。」

「放心交給我吧，小翅膀。我不會傷害你的。來，腿再張大點。」

少年聽話地由著年長的知更鳥分開他的雙腿，露出困擾了自己一個星期的秘密。少年的雙腿間多了個不應存在的器官，在會陰的位置多了一個雌性的生殖部位，嬌嫩的粉色與前方的陰莖互相襯托，本應違反常理的事卻形成一種詭異的美感。

自認閱人無數的Dick一時也看呆了，手不知覺地撫上去，指尖剛碰到就被Jason的雙腿夾住。

「小翅膀，你這樣我的手動不了。」

「先等等。」少年閉眼深呼吸，雙手握緊Dick的雙臂。「有點癢。」

「乖，別怕。讓我來幫你。」Dick的聲音像帶有魔力般，安撫了Jason崩緊的神經。「你只要放鬆，然後把一切都交給我就可以。來，抱著枕頭應該能讓你感覺輕鬆點。」

Jason聽話地抱緊胸前Dick給他的枕頭，然後閉上眼催眠自己放鬆夾緊的雙腿，把自己完全地交給身前的義兄，露出已經被撩得半勃的下身。

Jason的信任沒有勾起Dick的愧疚心，反而讓他更加慾罷不能。利用少年的信任，Dick仔細地把玩起Jason稚嫩敏感的性器，同時不停說著一些似是疑非的道理，讓被撫摸得快感纏身而思考變得遲緩的Jason盲目地服從他的指令。

「小翅膀，你還覺得癢嗎？我現在看不到有蟲子，要不我用手指伸進去幫你找找？嗯，你那裹太窄了，我一根手指都動不了，你要放鬆我才能幫你找。對，就是這樣，慢慢放鬆。」

「欸，小翅膀，你別突然收緊，這樣我手指都動不了。還有，怎麼把自己的睡衣弄髒了？我幫你脫下來吧，不用擔心，一切都交給我。」

「小翅膀，你那裡有好多液體流出來……你把床單都弄濕了，明天Alfred看到後一定不高興，我們就沒小甜餅了。小翅膀，不如讓我幫你吸一下，看能不能弄乾？」

「嘖嘖，怎麼愈吸愈多，我該拿你怎麼辨才好呢？唉，你別哭，我不是在怪你。我們試試另一個方法。小翅膀，腿夾住我的腰。對，就是這樣子。」

被Dick用一根手指和舌頭就送上高潮的Jason己經喪失所有思考能力，呆呆地跟隨Dick的指示把軟得不像自己的腿纏上Dick瘦勁有力的腰身。

已經回不了頭了。在插入前Dick腦中浮現這句話。

被猛然插入的痛楚喚回了少許理智的Jason剛想動手反抗，就被Dick先一步制住雙手，以吻封唇把Jason的咒罵堵住，同時不容抗拒地抽插起來。  
自小在犯罪巷長大的Jason當然明白現在發生的事，但在Dick高超的性愛技巧下，嚐過快感後的身體很快就背叛了主人的理智，一波波的快感把回籠的理智又一次沖散，讓Jason只剩下追求快感的本能反應，開始低吟著扭腰迎合Dick的動作，一副被操熟了的樣子。

脫下和善有禮的兄長面具後，Dick毫不留情地玩弄起少年青澀的身體。Jason壓抑的呻吟勾得Dick不斷加重了下身撞撃的動作。

在確定Jason 放棄反抗後，Dick放開壓制他的雙手轉為撫弄起他身下已經勃起的陰莖。

輕輕褪去Jason過長的包皮，然後仔細地撫弄起敏感的龜頭和不斷流出前液的尿道口，把年幼的知更鳥迫得發出啜泣後用拇指堵住尿道口。

「還不行，小翅膀。」Dick輕笑出聲。「你剛才已經射了一次，這次要和我一起。」

「放開……嗯…放手……」

「shuu……再等等。」

「嗯……不…不要了……」

「還差一點，來，小翅膀，抱緊我。」

Jason聽話地抱緊Dick，把頭埋在他汗濕的頸窩間發出悶悶的哀求聲，然後在身體感到一股暖流流入時尖叫著射了出來。

在迷糊間Jason被翻過身，男人高熱的身體伏在背上，急切地把才半硬的陰莖插入還沒來得及合上的肉穴。早已被操軟的Jason累得連求饒聲也發不出，只是像隻青蛙般划動了手腳，像徵式地掙扎幾下便不動，任由身後男人再一次勾起新一輪的熱潮。

06  
激情過後，回復理智的Dick一臉深沉看著在床上熟睡的Jason，一邊思考著今後的人生。

 

Good job，Richard Grayson，竟然把自己的弟弟誘奸了，恭喜你現在可以正式改名為Dick Grayson.

床上的少年，紅紅的臉上是未擦乾的淚痕，眉頭就算睡著了還是緊皺，一幅被蹂躪過的淒慘樣。

Dick在想到Jason醒來後自己將會遭受到千萬種悲慘下場中，唯一興幸的是Bruce現在不在地球。

「Dickhead。」沙啞的聲音。

沉在自己思緖中的Dick被嚇了一跳，緩緩轉頭後看到Jason異常冷靜的表情後反而擔心起來。

「小翅膀，早安……?」

「預備好跟自己的dick說再見了嗎。」Jason咬牙切齒地說。

「……」

「給你一分鐘作道別。」

「小翅膀……」

「你還有55秒。」

進退兩難之際，老管家的敲門聲拯救了Dick。

 

「早安Master Dick，早午餐已經為您預備好了。」

Jason慌張地望向正被扭開的門鎖，Dick連忙阻止老管家開門。

「Alfred！先別開門，我在換衣服！」

「我很抱歉。」門鎖停止轉動「對了，Master Dick，你知道Master Jason在哪嗎？我去過他的房間但找不到他，這讓我有些擔心。」

「不用擔心，Alfred。小翅膀在我房間，昨天我們聊天聊太晚了所以他睡在我房間。等一下我們會一起下去。」

 

「那就太好了。」

把Alfred哄走後，Dick和Jason同時鬆了一口氣，Jason也真正冷靜下來。

考慮到身體的秘密和昨晚發生的事會被Bruce知道的風險，現在最需要擔心的人不是遠在外太空的Bruce ，而是要如何瞞過眼前萬能的管家Alfred。

「Dickhead，幫我穿衣。」

Dick默默地把地上的睡衣撿起，然後幫身體酸軟的Jason穿上。

在扣上Jason胸前的睡衣鈕子時看到昨晚留下的情欲痕迹，Dick的老臉不自覺地紅了起來，然後在少年不耐煩的嘖聲下飛快地扣好鈕扣，扶著少年下床。在少年背對著Dick彎腰套上睡褲時，Dick敏感地發現了少年身體的變化。

「小翅膀！先別穿褲子！」

「你這個戀童癖！」Jason扭頭怒吼。

「Hey！我不是戀童癖，而且小翅膀你也不是＂童＂……這不是重點！重點是你身體沒事了。」

Jason立馬伸手摸向下身會陰處，除了黏稠濕滑的液體外，手摸之處一片平滑，沒有突起和裂縫。

「Shit！真的變回來了！」Jason不能置信地看著同樣震驚的Dick。

「變回來就好，昨晚的事……」

「別以為沒事，變態。我在犯罪小巷長大，而且我已經十五歲了，我清楚知道昨晚發生什麼事，別想呼嚨我。」Jason心情愉快地套上睡褲，然後向Dick展示著沾著濁液的指頭 。「如果不想B知道昨晚的事，你知道以後要怎麼做。」

Dick口瞪目呆地看著Jason扶著腰，腳步虛浮地離開的背影。

「記得把床單整理好。」關門前Jason露出小惡魔的笑容。「被Alfred發現就不關我的事。」

獨自坐在床上的Dick掩著臉，為自己正在脫軌人生的人生默哀。

END...........TBC.......?

**Author's Note:**

> 到這就是原梗完結  
> 雖然有想過後續的梗, 也有想過加入Brujay什麼的但沒什麼信心寫(歎氣  
> 感謝看到最後的你~


End file.
